Coming of Age for a Swordsman
by Maximus
Summary: Raven and Maximus, both the sons of excellent swordsmen and both just turning 16, are told to overcome an evil crime lord as a test of their abilities. I have no idea where I'm going to take this story yet so it will be awhle before a full summary is ava


This is my first shot at this, so any feedback is appreciated. Anyone who read The Princess Bride will understand this story. Even if you didn't, its still quite easy to follow through, but please no complaints about spoilers, because I'm sure if you read through this, there will be a few of them. You have been warned. Thank you.  
  
"Begin!" cried a skinny boy as he threw down his hand, signaling the start of the duel. A brash young looking boy took to his fighting stance, using the ancient style of Fabrizzio, which he altered with a shift to the left a bit. The area was perfect for a duel, pen room with a few trees to hide behind, and a couple large boulders for enclosed fighting. This young man, named Maximus, or just Max for short, was the son of Wesley and Buttercup, the greatest couple of all time. In history there has been many couples worthy of praise, but Wesley and Buttercup blew all these couples right out of the water with the love they felt for each other. Wesley even came back from the dead to save his darling wife from the clutches of the evil Prince Humperdinck, and the wedding she was being forced into. His goal was to finally beat his long time friend, Raven, in a duel. The much more skilled boy who was probably about to beat him, stood ready poised and prepared for a real duel, not this kind of horseplay. He was a boy who fought like a man, a wizard almost. There had only been two other wizards in the history of the world, a lesser known man who had long since died, and of course the famous Inigo Montoya, or as many called him these days, the Dread Pirate Roberts. To this young man, he was just his father, who had taught him everything about fencing from a very young age. Inigo had long since retired from being a pirate and settled in nicely to the village of Sorin, where he and his wife Esperanza lived happily in their later years. The duel was on, both boys starting with their left hands, in honor of the first duel Inigo and Wesley had on top of the Clifts of Insanity. They switched whenever one of them scored the first blow. Today, it was Maximus with the first hit, taking Raven by surprise. Of course, Raven was the better fencer, but lately Maximus had gotten better with all the training he did and soon enough, he would be a good man to duel with, instead of just a person to toy with. As soon as they had switched to their right hands, Raven landed a blow of his own, just to keep things close.   
  
Maximus knew he wasn't as good as his friend, but he didn't care, he did it all to get better, and maybe impress the mayor's daughter, Rosemary, or Rose for short. Maximus had had his eye on her since they were children, but he never made his move. Although he was one of the more popular boys, and he always kept himself in shape, he never felt he was good enough since he was always being beat by Raven. Well today he was determined to win. He swung down with speed and confidence, striking the next blow and scoring the 2nd of 3 points needed. Raven had his own lady to impress, but he was always more subtle about it. Her name was Sorcha, a very beautiful girl in her own right, but just more of a simple girl. She didn't need any big strong hero man, she just wanted a nice guy to be with, one who would sacrifice the embarrassment of a loss to make his friend look better. Lucky for Raven, he was that kind of guy, since he was already thinking of the best way to make it look like he really lost to boost Max's confidence. He darted in between some trees, his well-known weakness, although he still fight quite well in close quarters, he never was at his best. To stun the audience, he made a frantic attack on Maximus, well an attack that seemed frantic, but was actually a well-planned move he'd been working on to fool his opponents. The Montonya attack, a skillful use of the blade in almost a freestyle manner, swinging it about with enough speed and precision, that most attacks could be blocked or dodged, and almost any style swing could be made, while all the time confusing your opponent into making a crucial mistake. Well anyone but Maximus, who'd pretty much, made up the move with Raven,   
"You fight like your father, extraordinary, too bad today it wont be good enough," Maximus proclaimed while trying to find a way to break through the Montoya attack. He still couldn't strike a blow, but he could defend against it.   
"I'm getting tired Maximus, how can I win,"Raven said with a deep breath. Eventually a fatigued Raven gave up the Montoya attack, and switched to a much more discrete attack that caught Maximus off guard, evening the match at 2 points apiece. Now, the hard part, how to lose. Back in the trees? Maybe with his back to a wall? All seemed a bit predictable, so he went back to the Montoya attack, but this time leaving a little window to strike with every swing. Eventually, Maximus would catch on and attack.  
  
"Your getting sloppy in your style Raven, you know the Montoya attack wont stop me, and you know better than to do it at anything but full strength against me, maybe your getting tired, maybe I'll win this one," Maximus was beginning to sound more confident. And Thus, Raven, gave Maximus the win. Maximus in his victory was stunned and overjoyed but still a very modest winner.  
  
Maximus looked over to Raven, "I still don't know, I bet you let me win,"   
  
"I wish I had, then at least I wouldn't feel like a loser," Raven replied.   
  
Raven went over to Sorcha, and Maximus went over to Rose. Both boys, now 16 were growing up into very handsome men. Maximus, with the features of his parents, light hair, blue eyes, and a slender body. His hair came down over his ears, in a messy manner, which still looked like he worked very hard to get it to look that way. He wore a white shirt, the kind they wore back in the day, with the slight frills at the collar. He wore a pair of light colored pants and a pair of shoes to finish off his look. Sounds like a nice outfit, but these boys lived active lives and his clothes were all dusty and dirty from just random adventures around the area. Remember, this was the old days and there weren't any real roads, so things got really dusty and dirty from the dirt roads they did have.   
  
Raven was a bit more rebellious in his looks, although it was mostly from the upbringing he had. His parents were always supportive of his expressions, and although his father, Inigo, was a strict teacher of the blade, he always let his son choose his own style. Raven's dark hair was highlighted by fiery red streaks all over. His silver loop on his ear was of avg. size, and his eyes were bright with strength and youth. He was about Maximus' height, and about the same build, except Raven was far stronger from all the training he had, and his very thing body was almost all muscle. His style was also out of the ordinary. It was also very unpredictable. Depending on his mood, he could wear a very sophisticated suit to a formal outing, or wear the raggediest and beat up clothes he had, in a very sloppy fashion. He loved the originality in his appearance, and he loved the way people he never met before stared at him.  
  
"So, who're you taking to the annual harvest festival?" Raven asked almost expecting to hear his own name, even though he knew Sorcha would never be so open and obvious, she was more of a flirt, she enjoyed the game as much as Raven.  
  
"I don't know yet, I was thinking of asking that friend of yours, I mean he did just beat you in a duel," she answered with a smirk. She knew he might either get jealous or catch on quick; Raven could be incredibly sweet, but also a bit slow to the draw on matters of the heart. Luckily, today Raven was on his game.  
"Come on now, the loser needs just as much attention," hinting at his interests.  
  
Sorcha hadn't been in the village long, only a year and a few months. She ad no recollection of the year before that, although her childhood still held some vague memories. She was born in Tornus, the capital of Krystym. Her father was a great blacksmith, and her mother, a loving housewife. She was happy there, and she never wanted to leave. But that's all she could remember, she could remember instances of parties, or school, but if she were asked to remember what happened and how she ended up an orphan, she would have no idea. One day, she would uncover the truth. Her auburn colored hair bounced as she made her away from Raven, and to her house on the corner. She was a vision, and in Raven's eyes she was a true beauty. In the time Sorcha had been in the village, Raven had been her best friend. Whenever her emerald eyes shown brightly and with excitement, the whole town knew it was because she had either just spent the day with Raven or was about to go spend the day with Raven. He didn't mind that she wasn't the richest girl, or the most elegant. He liked her for who she was, and that made her feel special.  
  
"Bye honey, pick me up an hour before the festival, we can go out for a bite to eat," Sorcha said as she walked off, looking back with a smile.  
  
"Hey Max! That was a nice win, I was cheering for you the whole time," Rose said as she was walking around Maximus trying to hide her nervousness of being around him. Rose had like Max from a young age, just as much as Maximus had like her. Now that she was gaining some more confidence, she thought she'd ask him to the harvest festival and see where it would lead.  
  
"You think Raven and Sorcha are going to the harvest festival," Rose said with curiosity, "They make the best couple."  
  
"I hope so, or else it wont be as fun," Max replied, finally feeling a bit more sure of himself, "I mean I have my date and he'd be bored if he didn't have one too," Max had an idea, he hoped it worked.  
  
"Oh, you have a date," Rose asked, a bit disappointed, "who're you taking?" Rose's golden hair was pulled back in a long single braided ponytail. She wore a skirt and matching shirt. She was never dirty. Maximus liked that about her. She was fun, but she managed to keep herself lady like. She had soft white skin, and her rosy cheeks and baby blue eyes highlighted her face.   
  
"You," Max said with a smile on his lips and his eyebrow cocked up in a confident stare.  
  
"What makes you so sure I want to go with you," Rose retorted, jumping for joy on the inside, but still wanting to make Max work for it a little more.  
  
"I, uh, that is, I was hoping you'd, uh," Max stopped, this was so foolish, how'd her ever get the thought that Rose would actually go for him, "Never mind, I must have been mistaken"  
  
"Of course I'll go with you max, you think I'd give up the chance?" Rose almost felt bad for making him feel so insecure, but she thought it was cute, "I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to go, I was gonna ask you myself."  
  
"Oh really? When should I pick you up?"  
  
"An hour before the festival, maybe you, me, Raven, and Sorcha can all go together, it'd be lots of fun."  
  
"Sure, I'll tell him, we're gonna have a blast" Max was getting excited now, he couldn't believe her actually had a date for the festival. He had to go tell Raven. He looked over and saw that Sorcha was just leaving him. I wonder what that smile was for...He thought as he said his goodbyes to Rose and ran over to Raven.  
  
"Hey, I can't believe it, I have a date." Max said as he ran up to Raven.  
  
Raven knew his friend had it in him, "With Rose?"  
  
"Yup, I still can't believe it, we're going out before too, did you ask Sorcha out yet?"  
  
"Yep, she just walked off smiling didn't she," Raven was just as excited, "we should take them out to eat or something nice, I doubt it'd be so hard to do" The boys were just getting into the whole idea of dating, as boys their age often do.   
  
"How about Tanner's, they have good food?"  
  
"Nah, I sorta started a big brawl in there a few days ago, I don't think he'd treat us very good, how about Graham's? You know they have the best food, it'll cost a bit more, but you know it'll be worth it," Raven knew it'd be prefect.   
  
The small farming village of Sorin was in a bustle; it was the day of the harvest festival. Every shop was closed in to prepare for the biggest event of the year. Raven and Maximus were so nervous about their big dates.  
  
"I swear if u screw this up..." Maximus threatened, "I'll never talk to you again."  
  
"After you end up screwing it all up, I should be as lucky... now how did it go, "I, uh, was wonderin, if uh, you would uh..."" Raven laughed out loud at his impression of Maximus, "Don't worry too much, it'll be fine, Sorcha likes me, and Rose, likes you I guess."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Max replied sarcastically, "at least I have you backing me."  
  
The boys were just walking around town killing time before they had to meet their respective dates. Maximus spied his father, Wesley in the yard working on the garden. He was getting up there in age and he didn't have the fighting spirit he once had. It was nice though, he spent his time at home, and Maximus got to have a father again.  
  
"Hey, dad, watcha doin," Maximus said as he opened the gate.  
  
"Oh, hey Max, just fixing up the garden for your mother. So you all ready for your big date? Has I met your mother the same way, I'd of told you some long drawn out story, but well, you know me, I had to go rescue the damsel in distress."  
  
"Yes, we know dad. You think me and Raven have enough time for a 2 on 2 duel with you and Inigo?"  
  
"Wah? You didn't say anything about a duel" both Wesley and Raven said at the same time.  
  
"I'm game, lemme go run and tell my dad," Raven said as he ran off down the street, "meet at the usual spot."  
  
"Well dad, are you game," Max said knowing his father was always up for a good duel.  
  
"Sure Max, let me go get my sword." Wesley went into the house.  
  
"What's this about a duel?" Buttercup said as Wesley entered the house.  
  
"Oh just Max and Raven against Inigo, and me. You know us men and our competition," Wesley said grabbing his sword and kissing his wife goodbye.  
  
"Well Wesley, let's see if today is our day." Inigo hadn't changed much, still some spirit in his eyes. His hair had begun to turn gray a bit around the edges, but he still looked strong. His skill was still only matched by Wesley.  
  
"Well Inigo, time to show these kids of ours who the real masters are."  
  
The battle began quickly and without notice. There were no spectators and no one to impress. This was simply a battle of skill and wits. Inigo locked swords with Maximus, and Raven with Wesley. Swords clashed and feet arranged into various tactical positions. Inigo and Wesley being the skilled swordsman they both worked hard to become took hardly anytime in each scoring a hit on each others son. Max and Raven were at a loss for words.  
  
"We get better and better everyday, and yet they still whip us every time," an out of breath Raven said as he dodged behind a tree to get some air, "We need a plan, or we'll never win."  
  
Maximus made a motion toward the rocks, which meant to take their opponent to the enclosed area the rocks made. Both Wesley and Inigo were excellent swordsmen out in the open but both lacked a little in an enclosed area. Raven quickly gained the advantage on Wesley and scored. A much less skilled Maximus took a little longer to score his blow on Inigo.  
  
"Hey Inigo, the boys are going to be late for their dates, I think its time we teach them how to lose a match quickly." With that, both Inigo and Wesley switched to their right hands and scored each a blow simultaneously. They each did a twirl around their opponent and moved to the other, scoring another hit. It was over.  
  
"What was that," exclaimed Maximus with a look of astonishment in his eyes, "how did we lose so fast?"  
  
"That's easy, they never let us see all their skill, they toy with us," Raven commented.  
  
"Oh don't act like you both aren't great swordsman, we're just greater," Wesley said with a smile, "We did train each other after all our adventures and became infinitely better."  
  
"Now run and get ready, you have a big night ahead of you," Inigo said as he made his way to the pub, "Come Wesley, let's celebrate our 103rd victory," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Can you believe they grew so fast," Wesley said as he sat on his usual stool at the counter, "One mug of your finest ginger beer for me and my friend here."  
  
The bartender looked back at him smugly, "Don't act like your new, you both come here every time you beat those boys of yours, what is it like 105 wins now?"  
  
"103" replied Inigo and Wesley.  
  
"Here you go boys, enjoy," the bar keep said as he handed them each a mug filled to the brim.  
  
"Remember all those adventures we had before the boys were born," Wesley said as he took a sip, "Hey its actually good, what'd you finally start buying real ginger beer instead of just serving us water with some spices in it?"  
  
"Spare me the humor, I almost busted a gut," the sarcastic bartender replied.  
  
"Hey Wesley, remember how we stumbled upon that cave near Tornus, and fought all those bad guys smuggling goods into the city?"  
  
"How can I forget, that's when you met Esperanza, all locked up in that cage, good thing you saved her, I'm already taken," Wesley said as he looked around the pub. No one else there was in the pub, save for one strange looking fellow in the corner. He looked back at Inigo trying to open a nut with his hands and handed him a nutcracker, "It's been so long old friend. I still can't believe we survived that adventure. What was the name of that Pirate we had to beat? Solar? Summer?"  
  
"Solyst," that odd man in the corner said as he stood up, "and I'm his son, Lunyst."  
  
Wesley stood up, "Do you come in peace or vengeance?"  
  
"Oh in peace, trust me, I came to warn you of a growing evil in Tornus. His name is Solarian, and he's steadily growing in power. Now we need your help, you two are the greatest fighters known to man in all of time."  
  
"We quit that business, we're too old to actually beat anybody besides our sons," Inigo said as he ate a few peanuts, "We'd be beaten far too easily, so we retired before we lost, now we have our family, and friends, and too much to live for."  
  
"A growing evil you say," Wesley's curiosity was growing, "you think its too powerful to beat yourself, so you want us to help you," Wesley had that look on his face that said he was up to something, "Inigo, we've wanted to test the boys for some time, but never quite had the right job for them, and well now that they're coming of age, and this problem has presented itself, I think it only fitting, that we have them handle it."  
  
Inigo nodded approvingly, "I think your right, we both know they could've beat us today had they really tried," He stood up, "Lunyst, you have your adventurers, Raven and Maximus, they'll suit you fine."  
  
"Now what I don't understand is why don't you fight him yourself," Wesley was curious.  
  
"I'm not a very skilled swordsman," replied Lunyst.  
  
"A skilled swordsman, you are, a good liar, you are not," Wesley had a smirk on his face, "You carry with you a very detailed and very sharp blade, but on it, is a few scratches, which means you have fought before, and well obviously, you survived because you are here with us now, also, I notice you're a very strong man, by the way you stand and position yourself, so you must have worked to become so. Furthermore, you dared to come in here by yourself, which means you are certain of your abilities, which makes you even better of a swordsman. Coupled with the scar on your left cheek, which probably came from a battle, and the way you stand now as I talk, ready for a battle at any second, I'd say you are a very capable swordsman, well capable enough I suppose, since I'm also quite sure of my abilities, and know that Inigo, Raven, Maximus, and even myself could probably take you 1 on 1. I hope you accompany our boys on their mission. They'll need your help."  
  
Lunyst was a boy much like Raven and Maximus, probably about 16 years old also. He had short blonde hair that he wore loose and messy. He had clear blue eyes that held back many painful memories. He dressed like an assassin, sleek and with style. He wore black baggy pants and a white cotton shirt with a black jacket over it to conceal his sword. The sword itself was a piece of work, long and with a gold and silver handle. He wore it on his back, most likely to fool his enemy into thinking it was his only weapon, not even Wesley picked up on the small curved dagger he had hidden near his ankle. He wore dark sunglasses and had one earring on his left ear, a little dangling ball on a very short chain, just enough to dangle a little bit. He was a loner and the way he kept himself reflected it well.   
  
"Thank you for the evaluation," Lunyst replied dryly, "I'll do my best."  
  
"When should we tell the boys," Inigo said, "They have that big date tonight."  
  
"First thing tomorrow, I suppose," Wesley said looking toward Lunyst, "If that's alright with Lunyst here."  
  
"Sure, We weren't going to leave until tomorrow anyway," Lunyst said, "I'll be here or training in the clearing if you need me."  
  



End file.
